


I'll be your right arm

by tsuragi0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Cyborgs, Heroine's Journey, Omnics, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuragi0/pseuds/tsuragi0
Summary: I will attempt to update every week.She ran from home, ending up alone in the alley of Kings Row where she learned to trust no one. But maybe she'll open up to a certain group and a certain cowboy in particular. But at what cost. Also this is my work from Wattpad under the same username. If you have any doubts please message me on Wattpad or the original posting of this story and do not report it.





	1. Chapter 1

My life was peaceful living in the streets of Kings Row. Hiding from those that will attempt to harm me and from the reality of our world. Those of Kings Row will never accept Omnics and that's fine, I can cover my robotic parts. Even the street vendors don't know. I tend to stay away from the underground, from the Omnic people. I can't let them know. I need to live for my brother. To see him again, but will he accept the new me. I lost my arm when I saw an Omnic man being attacked, I jumped out in front of him. Losing my right arm. Though now as I think back he might not have been an Omnic, all I remember was seeing his arm before jumping in front and the other shooting a rocket of some sort. It was so dark I couldn't tell, but that's all in the past now or at least I hope so.

Placing the hood of my sweater over my white hair, I walked down the narrow alleyways. The sweater sometimes catching on my arms metal joints causing it to tug awkwardly. The boiling crowd was loud and lively, due to rumors of an EMP that would disable the Omnics. I knew this wouldn't affect me much but it would the others. I've even heard rumors of Overwatch coming back. The heroes of old coming back to fight another day. When I was little I would have loved to join them, even now I would but my arm would be a disadvantage. Though I'll never know whether my life changed for better or worse.  
"Lil'lady I'll have ya know it's dangerous to walk alone." A rough voice said from behind.  
"I'm doing just fine on my own sir." I replied not daring to face the voice.  
" I would stop right there if I were ya." He said. I stopped walking as I didn't want any trouble.  
" Good girl, now why don't you walk right on over here." I started to turn around as he spoke again.  
" Backwards missy." He warned. So I started walking backwards, suddenly bumping into a chest.  
"You're a lot smaller then I thought." He said as I felt a pinch in my arm.  
" What was that?" I asked as he wrapped a red piece of cloth around my shoulders. It smelt like smoke, sweat and iron. My vision blurred as I lost my balance. Feeling strong arms catch me, I only saw his face for a second. But what stood out the most was a brown tattered cowboy hat.


	2. Where am I?

So comments are really appreciated, but other then that enjoy.-author 

I woke up feeling my left arm attached to the chair I was sitting in. Trying to move my other arm achieved nothing. There was nothing there. It was gone.

"Now you cannot be serious." A voice said from the other side of the door.  
"Miss Amari I'm tellin ya she didn't fight back." A very familiar rough voice replied.  
"Then are you sure it's the right girl?" This Amari asked."She attacked Morrison and let Fawkes run away."  
"I'm telling ya she fit the description perfectly." With that the door opened, revealing a tall man with a cowboy hat and an older lady both in casual wear.  
"She does fit the description." Amari said." Do you know who we are?" I shook my head no.  
" How about the name Jack Morrison?" She asked. Again no.  
"Jesse McCree?" The cowboy asked looking me in the eye.  
"I've heard stories." I replied, earning a grin form the cowboy.  
"Well she knows something." Amari sighed." Do you remember seeing a man with a robotic arm?"  
"Yeah." I replied slightly confused" He was being attacked is that so wrong?"  
"Yes it is wrong, the man is a member of Talon." She replied. I gave her a confusing look.  
"Umm what's Talon?" I asked looking at them both.  
"Missy are ya playing games with us?" The cowboy asked.  
"No I have no clue what you guys are talking about." I said starting to panic. This earned me a suspicious look from then.  
"Memory loss?" He asked to Amari.  
"No I don't believe so," She replied shaking her head." She's playing us for fools. Leave her here till she decides to speak up."She said leaving the room.  
"No! Don't leave me here!" I yelled at the cowboy.  
"Tell ya what sweety I'll come back with supper fer the both of us." He said, " oh and the names McCree." With that he left. McCree the name of the man my father spoke so terribly of. He hated him with passion. He didn't seem so bad.

When he came back I was starving. Having not eaten anything for God knows how long.  
"Hope ya like fruit." McCree said as he walked in.  
"I've never had any." I replied looking at the brightly coloured pieces.  
" I should've guess." He said nodding.  
" Do I get my arm back?" I asked calmly.  
"Not yet," he said." They're doin a check on ya when they're done ya get y'arm back."  
" Its rare to see someone with hair like that." He said looking at my hair.  
" My dad knew you." I quickly replied.  
"Your pa?" He said thinking of how it was." Hartlock." He said as he's eyes went wide with realization.  
" I knew yer white hair was odd." He said." But I see you don't have his eyes."  
"No I have my mother's eyes."  
" I never meet the lady." He replied a sad look in his eyes."Yer dad was so young, all of us were when yer brother was born." We ended in a small silence. It wasn't awkward just a bit uncomfortable.  
" But how did ya end up in Kings Row?" He asked eyeing me.  
" I ran from home." I replied looking at the wall.  
" Now why's that?" He asked not questioning how I actually got there.  
" I didn't want to hurt innocent people."  
"So what do ya know how to use?" He asked  
"A sniper, pistols and I can perform first aid." I replied quietly.  
" You're a trained assassin." He said standing up.  
"I guess you could say that."  
" How many." He said trying to look me in the eyes.  
"Ten." I said quietly not looking to meet his strong gaze.  
" Ten people." He repeated, soon leaving the room. Leaving me alone and in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

When he came back he brought a lady with him. Her blond hair placed in a high ponytail, in a clean white lab coat.   
"You must be Miss Hartlock." She spoke her smooth Swiss accent showing.  
"Yeah." I replied.  
"I need to do a quick check up on you if that's okay." She said smiling.  
" Yeah, if he leaves." I said motioning my head over to McCree , who was leaning against the door frame.

With the check up finished, she explained how I was malnourished from living in the streets.  
" Well good news is that you get your arm back." She said writing on her clipboard.  
" Does that mean I get to leave?" I asked getting a bit excited.  
" No we believe Talon is looking for you and we would like to train you." She explained reattaching my arm.  
" Why would they want me?" I asked moving my right arm to get the feel of it back.  
" Because they must know of your talents and background." She replied, leading me out the door." You'll get to meet the other members, they're quite the bunch."

The halls were massive, I'd never be able to memorize it all. Suddenly a blue and yellow blur moved around infront of me. It stopped revealing a small girl with messy brown hair.  
" Oh, you must be the girl that Jesse brought in." She said with boundless energy.  
" Uh yeah." I replied." You must be?"   
" The names Lena," she chirped with a cute posh British accent." I should show ya around or maybe Jesse should."  
Either was Lena and Angela showed me around to meet the other members. Though it seemed they were all training so we played simple card games, but it was quickly stopped. Angela was handing me a card when I was thrown to the ground a gun at my head.  
" Angela why isn't she in the cell!" A stern voice demanded.  
" She isn't a threat Jack," Angela replied" now get off of her, you're scaring her." As he stood up he murmured something under his breath. Strong hands helped me up of the floor as I came face to face with a multitude of people. A giant, an Omnic dressed like a monk of sorts, and a bowman. A monkey and a man of colour standing beside a small asian girl and a lady sporting short pink hair who appeared very strong.  
" Now this isn't everyone, but it's pretty close." Lena said. It was quiet till two started giggling  
" Hey, why are you wearing the cowboys serape?" The asian girl said through her laughs.  
" He gave it to me." I replied, causing them to laugh harder.  
" You should return it to him." The bowman spoke. As if on queue McCree walked in hearing the commotion.  
" Are y'all picken on the lil'lady?" He asked.  
" Why is she wearing your serape?" The bowman asked not sounding very impressed.  
" Cause she looked a cold." He replied with a smile.  
" You know what McCree." Jack said. " She can sleep with you since you get along so well."  
" Sir ya sayin she's my responsibility?" McCree asked.  
" Yes due to the fact you did not kill her like I ordered you to." With that said he left. I was so confused. He was ordered to kill me yet he kept me alive. They had every opportunity to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

I must have been spacing out for when I came back I was in a room sitting in a chair.  
" Where am I?" I asked looking around.  
" Well sweetheart you are in my room." McCree replied from the other side of the room." Though I have a few questions for ya."  
" Oh ask away." I replied  
" You don't look my older then eighteen," he said," yet your only a good ten or fifteen under me?"   
" Oh that." I said looking down." I'd rather not talk about it." My body tensing up from the memories.  
"Come on it can't be that bad." He said moving to the large bed." You hesitates saying your name, why's that?"  
" I haven't been asked for my name in awhile." I replied softly.  
" Now mind tellin me what that would be?" He asked, a soft look in his eyes and voice.  
" Experiment 9038, room Q408, injections 4-8-9-1, hybrid under Dr.Mistro." I stated memorized over the years. McCree was shocked, stunned, lost for words." I went by that for five years." I said." They slowed down my aging and sped up the rate my cells regenerat at."  
" How could they do such a terrible thing." McCree said sounding angry. " And after that."  
" I ended up on a truck for talon to pick up." With that he stormed out, not listening to the end of the story. Feeling tired I buried myself in the corner of his bed. Falling asleep with a single tear.

Waking up I felt weight over my hip. Opening my eyes I see a bare chest, but it wasn't McCree. I freaked out at the sight of the stranger, falling of the bed and onto the floor. My first reaction was to hide under the bed. The bed started to creak as weight shifted off the bed. The man quicky moved to the closet. He was muttering words of another language under his breath. He quickly left the room. Now feeling safer alone under the bed, i lit a small fire in the palm of my hand to warm me up and bring comfort, before the door flew open again. " What do you mean you lost her Hanzo!?" McCree yelled.  
" I could not find her." Hanzo replied." I already checked the room.  
" Well we gotta find her before reaper or the others." He said as they ran from the room. Climbing out from under the bed I left the room.  
" I don't know who they are but I belong to no one." I said. I could hear the gunfire outside. The yelling, the screeching alarms of the base going off. My thoughts only on getting out. Though I never expected this.


	5. Chapter 5

The one stable wall now blown to bits.  
" Oi, sheila, my boss wants ta talk to ya." An Australian voice said.  
" I'm sorry you must have the wrong person." I said turning my head , a grimay hand grabbed my arm turning me around.  
"Sheila it's not an option." He said almost growling, dragging me out the opening in the wall. Outside was horrifying, walls destroyed, fire everywhere and dead bodies littered the floor. I could hear the voices of those I wished to be friends with yelling and saying catchphrases. A lady who's skin was an odd shade of purple-gray trying to keep up with Lena. Angela healing the wounded with Amari. The man they called Jack fighting his hardest with the two Omnics. The small girl in a giant meka beside Reinhardt with the strong pink haired lady.  
The Australian dragged me onto a large drop ship and sitting me on a large stained couch.  
" I haven't see your pretty hair in awhile." He said grinning.  
" I don't know you." I replied confused   
" Sure ya do." He said." Ya saved my life, it's how ya lost yer arm."  
" I saved you?" I asked. As response he frantically shook his head to say yes.  
" So your boss wanted to see me right?"   
" Oh that was a lie," he said with a grin," I just wanted a new girlie."  
" Either way I've been kidnapped yet again." I said thinking out loud.  
" Vell you should be happy that we didn't you." A French voice spoke. It was the lady with the purplish grey skin, she was beautiful up close, moving with elegance each step placed carefully.  
" Yeah that's a bonus." I said putting my hands up." Better than the streets."   
" Rat show her to where she'll be staying." She spoke as she quickly left the room. I followed him as I felt the ship jerk as it took off.  
" I never did ask your name." I said.  
" The names I Junkrat and you'll be stayin with me an Roady." He replied happily.  
" Odd names."   
" Now how'd ya get that fancy arm there?" Junkrat asked." Did they give it to ya."  
" Oh I took it off a dead Omnic." I replied not happy with what I did.  
" Ya took it off a bot?" He exclaimed, " I could make ya one that ain't contaminated by those useless scraps of metal."  
" I take it you don't like them?" I asked.  
" Hate the bastards." He said, an evil look in his eyes." Why did ya save me sheila?" The question I was silently waiting for.  
" Well I thought it was a man beating an Omnic." I replied scratching the back of my head." All I saw was your arm."  
" Do ya have a soft spot for the scraps heaps?" He said sounding angry.  
" They raised me." I replied quietly." Stopped me from being a cold blooded killer."   
Junkrat then quickly opened a door and threw me in. The door slammed shut leaving me in the dark. I thought I was making a friend, I even saved his life, but all because I was helped by the Omnic people I'm the enemy. The room was stale only a single window allowing light in the room, no bed just a few old discarded blankets and a door leading to a bathroom.  
" This could be worse." I said to no one in particular. Pulling McCree's serape tighter around me I feel asleep in the blankets.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up was painful. The metal floor making my backache. I heard the door open for only a few seconds and a metal tray slide inside the room as the door shut yet again.

" So I'm a prisoner now aren't I."I said stating what was already known, getting up to get the tray. It was a simple meal: a few boiled eggs, a piece of cold toast and jam with a bottled water.

'They're gonna feed me enough to keep me alive.' I thought. I finally broke, my whole situation dawning on me as tears escaped my eyes falling to the ground. My whole world came crashing down in the span of a few days. This had to have been the first time I've wanted to be saved since the day I ran.

Its been weeks since I've been brought on this damned ship. Beaten and half standing, my soul broken. I've given up on being saved and they know it. I can't stand this place, I feel like a dog. Their bitch. They even forced a bark collar on me, took what little i had in my room but let me keep the serape. I believe they recorded my tortured screams to send back to Overwatch I guess. We are currently over the ruins of Illios, with Junkrat making his bombs only a few doors away, while I sit thinking about the outside world. I'd take anything to be outside right now. From a power-outage to the door being left open. Though the first is more likely, but maybe they'll slip up. 'Like any of that would happen' I said in my mind, giving a small grin to my dumb ideas. It felt foreign smiling. I felt disgusting sitting in this room, I haven't showered since i was brought on the Overwatch base. My hair mated and greasy, filled with grim and my dry flaky blood. I was shocked my arm still worked after everything, maybe more so that I was alive.  The thoughts were cut as I felt the dropship land.

"Where are we now?" I asked myself.

"Well chica, we just arrived at Route 66." A smug female voice said.

"How did you?" I asked shocked that i didn't hear her coming.

"That doesn't matter," She said dismissing the question," I'm gonna set a little bird free." She grabbed my arm as the room went cold, she started quickly dragging me down the long hallways some spots still caked with blood. It took awhile for me to realize that we were invisible.

"When you get out of here you need to run and maybe stay undercover for as long as you can." She said just as we left the ship. She let me run. Free yet lost. I haven't been here since I was little. I'm so far away from Little Hope and in so much more danger. Route 66 being the rumored home of the Deadlock gang. I'm closer to finding my brother but closer to that man I call a father. Instead of heading into the town I decided to head east towards Little Hope. The trip would be long and stressful but worth it in the long run. Maybe the Overwatch is here, they are friendlier then the others. The desert being hot removed my sweater, tying it around my waist. My grey tank dirty and worn, but it's better than nothing.

I've learned a new thing walking in the desert for a few hours. Sand shifts and it's not fun. I've fallen down so many sand covered hills this trip has to have gone from three days to four. Oh why am I complaining. It's still a long walk. This would be better and faster if a had a horse but I can dream. Pulling McCree's serape closer I sucked up the facts and marched on.


	7. Chapter 7

My trek was cut short due to a new town half way to my destination. So why should I walk the extra miles when I can just stay here? This place felt so homely everyone seemed to know each other. I was walking by some stalls when I was stopped.

"You aren't from around here are you miss?" An old lady asked.

" Um no, I'm not." I replied turning around to face her.

" Well it's good to see new faces around." She said with a smile stretching across her face," oh dear me it's getting late."

" That means I need a place to sleep." I said to myself.

" Oh dear, stay with me for the night." She said dragging me into her small shack of a house, that could be mistaken for a shed.

" Now why is that ma'am?" I asked removing my sweater from my waist.

" Bandits run around these streets at night and protect us in the early hours." She explained making a warm stew. The fire on which it was cooking gave her graying hair a warm glow

" The bandits protect the town?" I repeated shocked at what I just heard.

" Yes they protect us. But they'll kidnap, and steal in the night. The say it's the price we pay for the protection." She explained as she poured more stew into a bowl. The stew was lovely, the flavours melding together with perfection.

" This is amazing." I said holding out the bowl for more of that amazing stew. She smiled as she refiled bowl after bowl, telling stories of the town and of her own past. As I got tired she showed me a small room for me to sleep.

~ Time skip cause I'm lazy~

Its been two whole years since I've started living with the old lady, she treated me like the daughter she never had the chance to have. In return for all the support I decided to run the stall when she needed a break . We sold baskets,some made with cloth, others with thin bark, to the few expensive metal wire baskets. Two years and not a sign of Overwatch nor Talon. Life was peaceful, no running or hiding.

The red serape sat peacefully over my shoulders. It was a piece of my new self and a reminder of a potential friend.

" Kie dear, could you go get some bread and jam from the store?" Annabeth called from inside.

" Sure thing." I said cleaning the stale." Strawberry right?"

" Yes dear." She replied a smile across her face. I left the stale, a few dollars in hand for the food. The streets full of people all smiling, falling and buying goods. The store not that far away was hard to walk to with all the people.

" Peter, how are you?" I said with a friendly smile.

" Oh Kie," He exclaimed. " The usual?"

" Not today, just some bread and strawberry jam." I replied. He walked around the store and placed the goods on the counter.

" Did you see the men in town?" Peter asked placing them in the wooden basket.

" Uh, no I haven't." I replied curios about the info.

" They say they're looking for some girl." He replied looking me in the eyes. Peter was the only one in town who knew that I wasn't really Annabeth's daughter.

" Peter they aren't looking for me." I said sternly. Taking the basket I started walking back down the road. The people still in the way, but what I never believed I would see again appeared right before my eyes. Spotted in the far distance was a tan cowboy hat. The hat belonged to the original owner of the serape. He was walking the streets with certainty. He was on a mission. I walked faster and into the back alley way to avoid his sights. When I reached the shack I felt relieved to have avoided his sight.

" Hey, I have the bread and jam." I said my voice slightly raised.

" That's great." She replied handing me a bowl. " It's chili." The bowl was nice and warm to the touch. I could smell the spices of the chili invading my nose.

" Smells amazing." I said. She always smiled when I enjoyed her food. How could I not, she believed you didn't need high quality to make good food and oh was she ever right!

" Well if you want more there's plenty in the pot." She said cleaning up." Did you about those men?"

" You mean the cowboy and his mysterious partner?" I asked. She stopped her current action to turn to me, a serious look on her face.

" Kie are they here for you?" She asked," Do you know those men?"

" I do," I replied." But I doubt they'd recognize me. It's been two years, and I know longer wear my hair in a braid." Annabeth smiled, turning back to the dishes.

" Just stay safe." She said." And if they do, invite them over for dinner before you leave."

" Yeah, sure I will." I said moving to my room to sleep.

 

~ Sorry about not updating this in awhile, I got a bit lazy and forgot, but I finally did it. I've been losing the passion to write this story due to the lack of feed back from those reading it, it would really help me want to update as soon as possible with a little feed back from you guys.- Author


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to the sound of banging. The noise being quite loud that it woke up poor Annebeth.

" Sweety who's at the door?" She asked.

" No clue gran, maybe you should answer it." I said moving to the back of the shack, hiding behind some old crates ready to bolt at a moments notice. She nodded her head moving towards the door. Opening the door revealed Hanzo and McCree holding his hand up to knock again.

" Good day gentlemen, can I help you?" She asked pulling the sweetist smile.

" We were informed that the girl we're searching for is living here." McCree replied. 

" Well let's talk inside," Annebeth said," may I ask why you are looking for this girl?"

" Well she was taken and we recently caught wind that she's running around here somewhere." He replied, Annebeth smiled at the response.

" She is here, but I don't believe she wishes to leave with you." She said spiking the interest of the men.

" Where is she?" McCree said standing up." We need to speak with her." This was shocking, they were searching for me. So I decided to make the dumbest decision of my life and try to peak around the corner, when Hanzo caught sight of my hair.

" White." Hanzo said quietly, but not quietly enough catching McCree's attention.

" Hmm? What'd ya see?" McCree asked lifting his head to the general area Hanzo was looking in. " Kie, is that you over there?" He said moving closer. I moved back closer to the door remaining silent."

" You should come back with us." He said as he stood a few meters away. " We've looked all over for you."

" I still need to find someone." I replied keeping eye contact with him.

" Now who might that be?" He asked as Hanzo asked for another cup of tea.

" My twin brother Leo." I replied." I originally thought he would be near my home town of Little Hope, but I know have more reason to believe that he's somewhere in Volskia." Hanzo didn't have much of a reaction, he sat silent almost like he's thinking( Or just enjoying his tea.). McCree on the other hand looked deep in thought.

" If we find your brother, would you come back with us?" He said scratching his chin.

" As long as he gets to go back with me." I replied.

" Well then m'lady we've got quite the journey." He said standing tall " And I see you kept my serape." 

" Well you can have it back." I said as I quickly took it off and handed it back.

" This is not apart of the mission." Hanzo said sternly." We were told only to bring her back."

" Well I don't feel like kidnapping a second time." He replied turning around to face him. " And I don't want to deal with an angry lil'lady."

" Well this lil'lady can still hear you!" I yelled from my room, as McCree decided to walk in to look around. It wasn't much of a room, but it was all I needed. A simple small one person bed with cream coloured blankets, a wooden dresser covered in small trinkets and a work bench where I made my baskets.

" So this is where you've been living." McCree says standing in the door way.

" Yeah, it's not much." I replied looking through my trinkets.

" Lookin for something?" He asked looking over my shoulders.

" This." I replied turning around. " Stand still." I said reaching up for his hat. The clip fit snuggly on the band of his hat. It was a simple design, a small piece of copper made to look like a small flame.

" Now what was that for?" He asked as he removed his hat to see look at the clip, " You made this?"

" Yeah it's a prototype for a decoration for some baskets." I said holding another trinket.

" That for Mr.Cranky outside?" He said pointing to it. I handed him the small metal dragon head attached to some string.

" He can attach it to his bow or whatever he decides to do with it." I explained. As we left the room we saw Hanzo teaching Annebeth how to make a "proper" cup of tea.

" Oh Kie sweety, you don't need to leave." She told me, a sad look in her eyes.

" I do, I need to find him or at least know he's okay." I replied as we both gave each other our final hugs.

" Well then, you kids have fun." She said with a sad smile as we walked out the door. But I had no clue what I just signed up for.

 

~ Well I finally decided to update, sorry bout that. But updates might be slow due to school, but I'll keep trying to at least update once every two weeks. If you see any grammer errors please comment them and I'll be sure to fix it as much as possible~ Author.


	9. Chapter 9

These sandy dunes have got to be my worst enemy yet. My boots full of the rough sand. The others didn't seem to be bothered by it. No clue how. I haven't said a word since we left, I was too worried about Annebeth. She's too old to be living all alone alone like that.

" The little lady hasn't said a word since we left, she alright?" McCree whispered to Hanzo.

" She's fine, I don't believe she is much for talking with strangers." He replied walking faster catching up to me.

It was soon to be dark so we stopped by a small creekside to rest. It wasn't to hard to get a fire going, though I did get to watch the two of them argue about how you start a fire. The fish Hanzo caught from the creek may have been small but tasted amazing for only having a bit of salt on them.  
" The fish is great." I said eating the last fish. Hanzo nodded as a reply as he sat near the fire. McCree passed out on the sand long ago. It gave Hanzo and I some time of peace.

" You should also get some sleep." He said as he laid down himself.

" Yeah, I guess." I said lying down and falling in a somewhat peaceful slumber.

 

"So where we headed?" McCree asked.

" To Volskia." I replied making the fire dance like people.

" Does it not burn when ya do that?" He asked looking at me and the fire.

" No it doesn't," I replied moving the dancing people of fire to my palms," If anything it tickles." He looked like he wanted to ask more but decided against it.

" Well we would need a boat." Hanzo spoke, walking back from the creak. Holding more fish for breakfast.

" I swear if we eat anymore fish I will puke." I said looking at the fish that was cooking over the fire.

" What're ya looking at there partner?" McCree asked. Hanzo was staring at a sheet of sheet of paper that was previously crumpled.

" What's this?" McCree said as he moved closer to look at the paper.

"Is this?"

" Kie, yes." Hanzo replied. " It's her wanted poster." This had me completely shocked and taken by surprise. How did he find it? Are they going to turn me in or just kill me on the spot?

" What about it?" I asked glaring at them both. 

" Ya never mentioned that you've got a bounty on yer head." McCree replied

" It's not like it matters." I said looking away not wanting to talk about it.

" It does too matter!" He yelled." It's quite big and could slow down the search for yer brother." This caught my attention.

" They raised it?" I asked to my self in confusion. My bounty was around 1 million.

" 25 million." Hanzo replied with watchful eyes. This is becoming more of an issue then I originally thought.

" Why is it so high?" McCree asked, his voice raised and threatening.

" That's not important." I replied keeping my group.

" It's to high for having killed a few people, I'll ask again, why is it so damn high?" He was standing at this point, they both looked equally angry.

" Fine," I sighed," It's because I ran away. I'm a freak made to fight others like me. All made from the DNA of another human. Given chemicals and pills daily. They worked on us since birth, each given different skills and abilities. Then at the age of 10 we're trained to fight and kill the others, but if you didn't and had mercy or hesitated they.." I couldn't finish, the memories being to hard to bear.

" What did they do?" Hanzo asked.

" They send you off somewhere, to be killed or to fight in the front lines for gangs and Talon like tools." I said finally finishing.

" Now why would they want ya back if yer only a tool for them?" McCree asked. That was a good question, before it was for my head for the people I killed, but now they wanted me back alive. It's most likely the lab wanting me back.

" I have no idea." I replied.

" So ya use fire." McCree stated.

" Yeah, its what I was "gifted" by the scientists." I answered.

" Well we're ya strong in yer fights?" He asked. This is a touchy subject for me.

" Wouldn't really know. I never used it to fight. I sniped them from a far and kept my distance." I replied.

" You never used it?" Hanzo said questioning my response.

" Never. They've never gotten close enough." I replied looking him in the eyes. His eyes didn't hold any emotion, just a cold unchanging stare. Focused and ready to kill.

" You two need to stop death glarin each other." McCree said looking at us.

" Does your brother have any powers like you do?" Hanzo asked holding his glare.

" Not that I know of." I replied standing up." I was never aloud to see him, he was under special care from them." And with that he started walking of, leaving me and McCree to stomp out the fire before walking off again. Hopefully there's a town nearby.

 

~ Well it's here. Not that very many actually read this. I am thinking of just writing this in my notebook. The story is losing reads with every new chapter and no one bothers to give feed back or votes, so this may be the last chapter I post til I know that people actually want to read my story and for it to continue. ~ Author


	10. Chapter 10

The air was thick as we walked in silence. A town was on the horizon as we slowly got closer. This was only a small fishing town, Hanzo informed us that he had secured a transport ship for us.

" How long will it take by boat to get to Volskia?" I asked a few meters in front of them. They didn't trust me to walk behind them, even tied my hands behind my back. It's not very comfortable due to one being metal.

" A week at most." Hanzo replied. I could feel his stare on my back, always watching me like a hawk.

" Could we find a place to stay the night at least?" I asked" It would be great if I could take a bath."

" We can make arrangements , but how can you bathe with a mechanical arm?" McCree then asked.

" You already know that it's removable." I replied looking back at him.

" Right, forgot." He replied and quickly went back to talking with Hanzo about what the plan was for the next few weeks at most.

The town was bustling with energy from merchants and traders, telling the people of the town that they have the better prices and goods. Women walking the streets in small reveling outfits to attract the attention of men. McCree watched them as we walked by but never said a word to the ladies. We eventually found a small hotel to sleep and rest till tomorrow. The place was cramped with two small beds, a small couch covered in various stains and a door of to the side, most likely the bathroom.

" Well now you can have that bath of yours." McCree said looking around the room.

" What time is it?" I asked.

" Just about 4 in the evening." McCree replied removing my bonds. The feeling of pins and needles quickly took over my hand.

" I'll take a bath before I sleep." I said walking towards one of the small beds, but I was soon stopped by Hanzo.

" You will not be sleeping on the bed." He said as he sat on the bed I was walking towards. The couch was covered in a multitude of different stains in various colours and sizes. It was absolutely disgusting to think of sleeping on.

" I'd rather sleep on the floor." I said sitting against the wall, pulling my knees up to my chest.

" That's fine by us." McCree replied as he took of his hat and placed it on the bed. The clip I placed on it was gone. He probably removed it. 

It must have been a few hours due to it being much darker outside then before, so I decided I would bathe now. I stood up feeling stiff and walked to the bathroom. It was surprisingly clean compared to the rest of our room. The bath was a nude pale peach shade and the walls white, though slightly dirty. As per usual I had to figure out how this bath works as every single one works differently. It only took a few minutes to figure it out and get the hot water running. I stripped down as it was filling and detached my right arm and placed it on the bathroom counter. My feet burnt when I first stepped in but I was soon meet with a feeling of relaxation from the hot water washing away my worries if only for a little while. I saw the bar of soap on the corner of the bath along with a small bottle of regular shampoo and conditioner. As I washed my hair I could practically feel the dirt coming out of my hair. I scrubbed my skin raw as I let the conditioner sit in my hair till I was ready to get out and quickly rinsed it all away. It felt absolutely amazing to have been able to bathe in hot water. Annebeth and I shared the bath water and I always went last out of politeness and respect for her letting me stay with her for so long. 

" What're we supposed to do if the lady turns on us?" McCree asked from the other side of the door. If I turned on them? I could but then it would be much more difficult to get to Leo.

" Then we keep her tied up," Hanzo replied," but if we must we kill her." This had me shocked, they were ready to end my life at a moment's notice. I can't let them do that, I'll end Hanzo before he has the chance to draw his bow. I quickly got dressed, but decided not to get back into my sweater and only wear my grey tank top and jeans and carried my arm out with me.

" The arm can be removed." Hanzo said as he looked at the Omnic arm in my hand and my right metal shoulder.

" It looks like the arm of out Omnic monk." He said.

" Because most Omnics have the same style of body just different heads. I replied placing my arm in front of me on the floor as I sat back down on the wooden floor.

" Does your arm feel heavy to ya?" McCree asked.

" Yeah it does and sometimes it hurts my shoulder, but it's usually fine." I replied looking at the floor.

" Just sleep with it off for the night." McCree said as he lied down to sleep. That was a good idea, it feels a bit odd though, I kept thinking my arm was there when it wasn't all throughout the night. At one point I decided to sleep on the couch due to the floor hurting my sides.

~ So I've yet again changed when I'll update. Not bi weekly but weekly now. And because no one answered my question on the A/N I'm not going to do it. Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment or vote. And if you don't, oh well.


	11. Chapter 11

The light shining through the window gave me a rude awakening. I got up to wash my face and brush through my hair with my fingers to put it back in a braid. My white hair shined in the dime lights. I had to reattach my arm, it wasn't hard just a tad bit annoying. The same satisfying click was heard and a bit louder than normal, waking up Hanzo and McCree.

"What in the world was that noise?" McCree asked holding his head.

" That was my arm being reattached, simple really." I said shrugging my shoulders. He looked a bit confused and Hanzo was repacking the bags. When Hanzo finished packing he went to go wash up. He said the ship would be leaving at noon, so we had some time to kill around town. It seems this place never really dies down even at night as we heard quite a bit of noise in the streets. Some more welcome then others.

We left for the boat after getting a quick bite to eat. I somehow managed to talk them out of tying me up again, though it did take some time convincing Hanzo that I wouldn't do or try anything. When we got to the boat it shocked me how big it actually was.

" So where are we going to be staying on the boat?" I asked taking in the size of it.

" In the storage area, very bottom of the ship." Hanzo replied. So he finally recognized it as a ship and not a boat. The inside was cold and felt damp and we didn't even have a room to stay, just a floor surrounded by crates.

" We have to sleep here for a week?" I stated as a looked around.

" It the only ship heading straight to Volskaya." Hanzo replied as he sat down leaning against a crate.

" Well it's cold down here." I said shivering even with my sweater on.

" It shouldn't bother you, don't ya control fire?" McCree said giving me an odd look.

" Well it's tiring to use all day and I don't want to risk lighting a crate on fire as well." I replied curling into a ball.

" Pathetic." Hanzo said sending me a glare." You'd think it would be easy for something like you."

" Something?" I asked glaring back. I would not tolerate being called a thing. Especially by him.

" You are in no way human, born from science." He said," you've had that power since you were created yet you can't simply raise your body temperature or make a small fire for the day." 

" I bleed just like you do, how am I not human?" I asked my voice raising.

" You are a thing created in a tube. We don't even know if you do bleed the same as us." He replied back.

" Now you two need to calm down now." McCree said moving his hands up and down.

" He's calling me a thing, how could I not be mad?" I asked McCree. The look on his face held no response, it wasn't his fight. Hanzo has no right to call me a thing. I live and breath the same air. Have the same damn organs. At least I'm pretty sure.

" Why are you even helping me if you dislike me so much Hanzo?" I asked.

" McCree will not leave me be if I leave." He replied. I decided that I couldn't stand this fight, and so I walked to the other side of the crates and sat a top of them curled in a ball, my head in my knees. This is how they see me. As a thing, an object made in a tube. It's not my damn fault I was brought into such a cruel world in a lab. My anger feeding the fire inside of me even more, it would have to get out. Hanzo better watch his back otherwise he'll get quite the nasty burn.

 

Well this update is shorter then usual. Sorry bout that. But I will most likely skip over the whole ship ride, because i have no clue what to really write. So I'm also sorry that the past three chapters feel like filler but that's because I'm making sure everything make sense and so there's more to read and more of a story. ~Author


	12. Chapter 12

The days went by as boring as they could. Not a beam of light, fresh air or breeze down in the bottom of the ship. The mice the only noise besides McCree talking to Hanzo or talking to me for a short period of time each day. He told me that this would be the last day on this ship, and then we'd be able to stretch our legs. McCree was even nice enough to bring me food everyday. Hanzo on the other hand was often walking and exploring the ship, he would be gone for hours at a time and appear only to eat or tell McCree his findings.  
" Kie you can't ignore him forever." McCree said as he gave me another plate of bread and jam.   
" I can ignore that man for as long as I want." I replied stuffing my face in the sourdough bread.  
" Well I've got news, Hanzo found weapons and drugs scattered throughout the ship. He found you a new sniper and pistol, but he said we should burn the goods when we arrive in Port in a few hours." He explained leaning against the crates.  
" Does it got a silencer?" I asked my eyes lighting up at the chance to hold one in my hands again.  
" You bet it does dealin." He replied.

A few hours passed and I was getting really excited to hold the gun. I haven't held one for a few years and now I can fight.  
" Kie ya ready to go?" McCree asked as he handed me the sniper.  
" As ready as I'll ever be." I replied with a smirk.  
" Aim for those headshots okay?" McCree said.  
" And for the heart." I replied walking away, the sniper fighting nicely over my back. The pistol in a holster on my thigh. This damn ship per usual was a damn maze, I needed to find the first few crates of drugs and burn them. Sounds simple enough to do but there was plenty of people to get in my way. Well only really the sailors but still. If I didnt do this carefully this could all end very badly, I just had to wait till I heard the announcement that the ship was docking, then I'd make my move. I was sitting atop some crates with the sniper in front of me ready for that announcement. I was aimed for the keeping an eye on him, aimed for his head. I know the silencer won't cover all of the noise, I had to act during the short announcement, and that's when I heard it. My queue. I fired a bullet hitting the guard in the head, he feel over lifeless as blood pooled around his body. I quickly climbed down, grabbing the keys off of him and unlocked the big heavy door. The drugs just sitting there and my curiosity got the best of me. I opened the crate to see what these drugs were, and I was stunned. These weren't just any drugs but the same ones given to us in the lab. Inside the crate was also a note with information about where they were being dropped off. Kings row. Those so proclaimed scientists were still making freaks like me. The thought of the torture they were being put through made my blood boil, the fire within me raged for revenge.  
"Those bastards will pay." I growled burning the crates. The sound of the glass containers shattering filled me with joy, less people will suffer what I did.  
" Oh Kie, ya done. We got the other boxes and we can leave." McCree said gun still in hand. I followed without a word, walking quietly behind him. As we opened the door to outside I was blinded, the sun was so bright I had to squint as to not harm my eyes. When they adjusted to change in light I could make out buildings in the distance, all covered in thick layers of snow. We definitely were not prepared for the drop in temperature.  
" Well where to?" I asked rubbing my arms.  
" To get some coats, don't feel like freezing today." McCree replied walk into the town.  
"Wait does this mean we're walking from Russia to Europe?" I asked my eyes wide from yhe thought.  
" Yes we are." Hanzo replied waiting for me to start walking.

The town was huge, shops and people at every bend and space available. So it wasn't hard to find a coat shop. The guys got simple winter coats, while mine was fur lined.  
" Time for yet another walk." I said leaving the store my sniper strapped to my back.  
" No we are gettin a bite to eat first." McCree said grabbing my hood and pulling me back. Well food couldn't hurt.

~ Here I am again writing more filler crap. But at least it got finished a month overdue. Not like that matters to much this is just a complete shit show anyways. ~ Author.


End file.
